Airline Hunter
* * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility =*80 (legacy) *20 (weight) *35 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 150 |level_required = 32|row4 = *Manual Guidance *Automatic *Area Damage|firing_sound = }} The Airline Hunter is a Heavy weapon released in the 12.0.0 update. Appearance It is the cross of Minigun and anti-aircraft gun, but has the rockets as an ammunition. Strategy It deals massive damage at a decent firing rate. The Airline Hunter inflicts area damage. It launches rockets that follow the user's crosshairs and the center-dot when aiming down the scope Tips *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. **You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. **This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. **This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. **The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. **This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. **This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. **This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. **Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. **Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *Aim near the feet for higher chances of hitting. Use at close range. *Spam-fire, so as to mow down heavily armored players and to increase chances that the enemy will have hard time to dodge, but beware of its rockets that could follow you back. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets unexpectedly to give them a hard time avoiding the rockets, or sneak attack them from behind. *This may be used to target airborne enemies, though not better as Smart Bullet Bazooka. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Use it in medium range, so you can see where the missiles are going. *Focus near the feet for a certain chance of hitting your target. Use the neighboring range. *Use this weapon to severely damage heavily armored players and finish them off with ease. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *If the you are targeted, move away from the rocket and try to steer tightly around objects, this way, there will be a chance for the rocket to hit the object, instead of you getting hurt or killed. *Area damage can make short wok on its users. *Keep strafing, but bw aware that it has manual guidance. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until they dies. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until they dies. *Use a Sniper to pick the user off. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore use speedy weapons to render its users defenseless. *Avoid being cramped in narrow hallways as they are extremely hard to avoid. *Avoid staying in one place as stationary entities are easy pickings for its users. Firing Sound *Demolition Exoekeleton's Trivia *This is based on the GAU-19 three-barreled gatling gun. **In real life, it is impossible to carry the GAU-19 with one or two hands because of its bulk (138.9 lbs or 63 kg) *This is the only minigun-based weapon with Manual Guidance attribute. *This looks like the minigun version of Stinger. * The Nuclear Peacemaker, Airline Hunter, and Mines Minigun are the only minigun-based weapons with area damage. * It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its high fire rate, big area damage radius * The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Airline Hunter". *It is essentially the automatic version of Stinger. *It now requires three seocnds to spin the barrel before it fires. Gallery File:Ammo_(Bazooka_Shotgun).jpg|How each of its rockets look like. Category:Weapons Category:Premium Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Manual guidance Category:Area damage Category:Clan Weapons Category:Miniguns